


我搞到男神了（吗）-17

by boli_hh



Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [17]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 年下少女攻小龙套赫X平行世界穿越被迫渣男影帝海娱乐圈文，AU架空演员X影帝
Series: 我搞到男神了（吗） [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857670
Kudos: 1





	我搞到男神了（吗）-17

工作室替李赫宰接了一期节目，李东海一听说是跟谁一起录节目，当机立断，说什么也要去电视台探班，谁也拦不住。  
琛哥正堵在他家门口。  
“我说你能不能慎重的思考一下，你觉得合适吗？”

李东海大言不惭，“我慎重思考了啊，薛洋是谁啊，他们俩一起演过床戏呢。我不去多不合适啊，我男朋友，跟别人滚床单，还一起录节目？”  
“是演戏滚床单，演戏。”许恩元在旁边劝道。  
李东海大眼睛一翻，下巴高高扬了起来。  
“怎么？演戏滚床单就不是滚床单？我偏要去。”

“哥你昨晚还熬夜拍戏，今天就安安静静地休息不行吗？”许恩元又劝“这样，我们这个机会保留到下一次，给你俩一个一起上综艺的机会好不好？”

李东海笑眯眯望着他“好啊，那就综艺要上，这个我也要去。”

许恩元看了眼琛哥，默默往后退了一步给人让路。李东海还拍了拍他。  
“我觉得那种真人秀不错。”

李赫宰在后台看流程表，忽然肩上一沉，耳边扑上温热的气息和柔软甜腻的嗓音。  
“赫宰？”  
李赫宰眼睛瞬间亮了起来，抬手向后抱住李东海的脖子靠在一起。  
“你怎么来了啊！！！”  
“瞧瞧你啊，综艺还挺多。”  
李东海若有似无的笑起来，看了他一眼。李赫宰神经立刻紧张起来，竖起三根手指对天发誓。  
“哥哥我跟你说，我真的什么都没做，我还没开始录节目呢，我也没见薛洋，没跟他讲话！”  
“是吗？讲话也没什么啊，你们旧相识。”  
李东海自顾自往沙发上走，被李赫宰一把拉住拽进怀里“不要生气嘛，哥哥你吃的醋这屋里到处都能闻到。”  
“谁吃醋了？我为什么吃醋？我才不稀罕。”

李赫宰哼唧一声，挂在李东海背上四处乱晃，贴着耳朵低语“海海你不吃醋我会伤心的。”

李东海面色微红，赌气把腰上的手臂推开。见他没有真的不高兴的意思，李赫宰嘿嘿笑着装傻黏上来。软乎乎的头毛蹭着李东海的颈窝痒痒的，整个人压在他身上抱住。  
“哎呀赫宰...”  
李东海连耳朵都红透了，他就是忽然想起来，那天路过工作室茶水间无意间听到下面的小职员说他们俩，说李赫宰是装0装傻一把好手的大狗狗攻，他后来想了想，似乎也见过粉丝这么讲过。  
而一旦接受了这个设定....李东海怎么看怎么觉得李赫宰像是他们说的大狗狗，又傻又憨，整天给他撒娇。  
他别过脸去，下巴露给李赫宰，又被人吻了吻下颌骨。  
“哥哥，你要陪我录完节目吗？”  
李东海岔开话题，只是耳朵仍然偷偷摸摸的泛红。  
“你去录节目好好说话，好好打招呼。mc是希澈哥吧，我一会带你去打招呼，希澈哥人很好的，我们认识很久了。”  
“希澈哥来找过我了，说让我不要辜负你...哥哥我哪有那么坏，你可别不要我呜呜呜...”李赫宰又努力蹭一蹭李东海的身体，信手拈来撒娇。  
“他好凶呜呜呜呜”

李东海哪知道这是在撒娇，真的以为李赫宰被金希澈说了，皱起眉问他怎么回事。李赫宰抬起头看了看他，哼哼唧唧把头埋进去。  
“哥哥要给我撑腰哦，你要是跟我分手了我会被骂的呜呜呜呜”  
“澈哥跟你说什么了？”李东海拧着眉头问他。  
李赫宰转了转眼睛，先一步堵住李东海的唇，吮着唇瓣含糊不清开口“海海，好几天没见了，让我亲亲。”  
“等一下...唔..不是....赫......”  
李东海又挣扎了几下，手掌搭在李赫宰的肩上，顺着手臂滑下来和李赫宰的手牵在一起。他被哄的晕头转向的，也不知道怎么回事就被摁在这里拥吻。

之前那部同时邀请了他和李赫宰的戏拖到最后的最后，终于也还是定下了李赫宰，他们可以同组拍戏了。但他的戏份比李赫宰重，已经先进组了，等李赫宰这边收尾结束，他们两个人可以同时在影视城见面。  
这一段中间的缺口和即将到来的经常能见面的日子对比起来，就变得格外的难熬。他每天打开手机都能收到李赫宰一长串的抱怨，一会嫌人家女演员贴自己太近，一会又嫌日子太长，见不到他。  
李赫宰整个人都压在他身上，手臂环着他的脖颈压向自己，双唇用力吸吮着，舌头在口腔内肆意搅动着。李东海几乎快要喘不过气，李赫宰高挺的鼻梁顶着他的脸颊，随着接吻不断深入，慢慢磨蹭着他的脸颊。

“海海...”  
“喜欢你..”

李东海今天本来就应该是休息的，所以这才回了首尔来。他和李赫宰亲昵一阵，半推半就的任人摸了个遍。等到电视台工作人员来敲门的时候，李赫宰不情不愿地扯开李东海的衬衫，在胸口吮出一个吻痕。  
“海海，你要走吗？”  
“不走了，我在这里陪你吧，你想让我陪你吗？”李东海红着脸颊眯起眼睛，捉住李赫宰的手指晃了晃。  
“昨晚熬夜拍戏了，有点累。”

不出所料，李赫宰立刻皱起眉，蹲下身子摸了摸他的头发。  
“熬夜怎么还来啊，沙发睡觉也不舒服。”  
“没事，眯一会就行。”李东海牵着李赫宰的手，困恹恹胡说八道起来“咱们还没有戒指呢...忙完我们去买一个吧。”  
“嗯？”李赫宰一愣，看向李东海，后者眯着眼睛胡乱亲一亲他的手指“去忙吧，我躺一会。”

“你吃饭了吗？要不要给你买点？”

休息室的门又被敲了敲，工作人员催促的声音在门口响起。李东海摇摇头，催他快去工作。李赫宰一步三回头，冲他飞吻一下才走的。屋内顿时安静下来，李东海躺了一会儿，把旁边李赫宰的衣服拿过来抱着，找了个最舒服的姿势开始补觉。  
何平正要来找李赫宰，在走廊遇见他拉着他快步往演播室走。  
“快快快，找你半天了。”  
“哥你去跟工作人员说一下，海哥来了，在我那补觉呢。”  
何平脚步一顿，差点左脚绊右脚摔倒。  
“什么？？！！！”  
李赫宰继续大步向前走，十分理所当然“啧，哥你干嘛大惊小怪，不就是来看看我嘛。我看他有点困了，你们别一开门吓着他。”

“怎么？？？这…有人看见吗？”

“谁看啊我有什么好看的，反正你们轻点吧，他昨晚熬夜了。”  
说话间走到演播室，李赫宰拧着眉快速说道“附近有没有粥什么的，估计没吃饭，等我这边结束了叫他起来吃一口。”

“就你会做好人，跑腿的事都是我们来干。”何平嘟囔着，把李赫宰推过去。  
“赶紧好好工作，管这管那的，就你知道的多。”

综艺录了几个小时才中间休息了一会，金希澈刚要拉着李赫宰去给节目组打招呼，一转身的功夫人就从演播室不见了。  
李赫宰趁人不注意偷偷溜走了，李东海还在后台，他这边一结束当然要立刻跑回去。有他提前打招呼，工作人员都没在休息室里。他悄悄地推开门，屋内一片安静，李东海微蜷身体抱着他的衬衫鼻息沉沉的，睡得正香。  
李赫宰当即得意起来，李东海抱着自己的衣服睡觉，他是不是可以自作多情的认为李东海没有他睡不好。他轻手轻脚蹲到沙发旁摸了摸李东海的头发，人睡的昏昏沉沉，任由他揉头。  
茶几上放的粥没打开过，估计李东海中间一直没醒。他轻叹一声，估计是真的累了，他都录了几个小时了，还以为李东海中间会醒一次。  
他小心翼翼把外套搭在人身上，坐到李东海身边来细细打量一番。想起哥哥拍了一晚上的戏还来陪自己，忍不住勾起嘴角暗自偷笑，趁着四下无人吻了吻李东海额头。他贴着额头轻轻叹气，握住人瘫在一边的手小心地包在掌心握住。

金希澈主持的这档节目录制期间有后台休息室突击直播，按照以往的惯例，休息一阵后摄像机跟着金希澈从演播室门口往后台走。他哪知道李东海来这里，见李赫宰休息室门虚掩着，顺手便推开了。  
“来我们先去第一个...呃......”

镜头里，李赫宰微弯下腰，俯身靠近李东海。他离李东海的嘴唇只有几公分的距离，棱角分明的侧脸柔软极了，外人常见的礼貌疏离的神情被温柔取代，两人的鼻尖几乎快要碰上。李东海眼睛也没睁，正陷入沉睡之中，头微微偏向一侧，还有一只手从外套下露出来被李赫宰握在手里。  
李赫宰回过头看见镜头对准自己，他以为是照例拍摄，也没在意拍到自己和李东海这般亲密，想着跟节目组打个招呼减掉就好。他怕金希澈出声吵醒李东海，赶忙竖起一根手指在唇前示意，手指转了转指了指自己，又指向门外，小声说道。  
“我出去录，马上。”  
他说完，也没再看一眼镜头，动作轻柔的把李东海的手放回外套下，又将衣服往上拉了拉，仔仔细细地盖好外套。生怕不够刺激，抬手揉了揉李东海的头发，又俯下身似要亲吻额头。  
金希澈终于反应过来，连忙推着负责摄像的人离开，用身体挡住镜头，慌慌张张关上门。他刚刚那一瞬间真的慌了，他根本不知道李东海在李赫宰休息室，所以门也没敲就推开了。早知道李东海在，他怎么都会绕过李赫宰，先支人去打个招呼。这情况几乎快要算是直播事故了，弹幕肉眼可见的变多了起来。

【woc这。。。】  
【....绝了吧这什么情况。】  
【！！！！！！！！】  
【是那支潜力股了！！！来买房了！！！！】  
【绝了吧。。。刚刚他俩挨的也太近了吧！！！！！】  
【李赫宰这是要吻李东海吗？】  
【救命救命 这是在干什么】  
【哎哎哎镜头别走啊！！！】  
【靠靠靠，不要挪走！！让我再康康！！！！】  
【卧槽！！！！！！！！】  
【绝了我惊呆了，不是，这这这，这是可以的吗？】  
【李东海吗？那是李东海吗？？？在睡觉？跑到待机室来睡觉也要陪小男朋友吗？！】  
【woc他俩？？？？】  
【李东海这是从良了？】  
【李东海他不是在拍戏吗？？？昨晚还有站姐发他的图呢？？？】

“来我们先在外面等一下啊，东海睡着了，嗯...一会让赫宰出来。”金希澈差点咬到舌头，这话怎么听着更奇怪。  
他做节目这么多年，还从来没有过这样不知道该怎么办的时候，本来是想让直播继续下去不冷场，没想到说完以后反而更奇怪了。他一时间也不知道该怎么办，pad屏幕上弹幕密密麻麻刷过一片问号，其中不乏夹杂着许多嗑到了的评论。  
金希澈心想，你们倒是嗑到了，我是真的倒霉了。

李赫宰关上休息室的门看向金希澈和节目组一脸菜色的表情，工作人员在镜头后对他做了个直播的口型，他这才反应过来。李赫宰顿时也慌了神，他刚刚根本没有顾忌镜头，本以为是录播所以根本没避讳。  
他已经能想到网络上会怎么评价，而更重要的是，他闯了祸，不知道李东海知道以后会不会多想。  
直播一时间出现了前所未有的尴尬，李赫宰和金希澈对视一阵，默契的绕过了刚刚的事。李赫宰努力控制住自己的表情，装出轻松的样子。  
“啊，海哥最近忙一直没来看过我，这不就过来检查我工作了嘛。我要是不好好工作，真的会被说的！”  
“东海果然还是对自己的艺人更上心。”金希澈立马接过话茬儿，装出一副伤心的样子来，“唉，这臭小子，我请他来上我的节目都不乐意，我看啊，下次合约到期让他签我算了，还能蹭着让他上上我的节目。”  
两人嘻嘻哈哈一阵，你一言我一语就算把这事绕了过去。可惜弹幕根本不吃这套，嚷着要他们把李东海怎么来看的说说，李赫宰看的清清楚楚，装没看见赶紧圆过去，顺着金希澈的台阶往下走。  
他一边应答如流回答金希澈的话，一边心里七上八下的开始犯愁，估计刚刚那点事早都已经被传开了，他还不知道要怎么解释自己离李东海那么近。工作室大概不会回应这件事，网上讨论一段时间也就过去了，但之后遇到媒体采访八成是要被问的。

@哎呀是我：不是，小狼崽儿，你这样是不是就有点疯批了！！[视频]  
@天地唯赫海人脆骨：sos这样是可以的吗？小孩是要亲他的海哥吗？还在人家睡着以后。Ps早知道这么劲爆我看直播就录屏了s8！[图片] [图片]  
@国服第一菜鸡：救命，他好爱他！[玫瑰]  
@世界第一富婆：怜爱了，去给小孩做做数据吧，替我儿子还了情债！  
@海哥小灵通：家有奶狗初长成！！奈斯！  
@全世界最美的影后：不得不说，我儿好爱小孩，昨晚拍戏今天就跑来陪人录影？情比金坚！白头偕老！早生贵子！一生一世一双人！  
@不吃香菜：救命，小孩地位直逼大模！

#sos！d哥家这小狗好会  
有人看今天的s台直播吗，救命，lhj也太会营业了吧，看见直播了也不起身，还装不知道给d哥掖衣服。绝了，d哥为什么这么帮他，小狗是啥背景。

1L  
这....这是真的不知道是直播吧，金希澈推门的时候小狗还差点亲到d哥，金希澈吓得声音都拐出了个山路十八弯。

2L  
影帝居然是吃这套的。。绝了

3L  
站他们俩cp的人都嗑疯了。。谁管你是不是营业

4L  
回复3L：商业糖也嗑的进去？

5L  
我觉得事情肯定没那么简单，小狗的上位史堪称传奇，越是这种看上去啥也不是的肯定背景越牛逼，这叫 大智若愚

6L  
szd而且lhj真的一直扒着d哥都没松过手。

7L  
指不定是高层包了给影帝帮带呢。

8L  
lhj不是签在李东海名下么？

9L  
傻啊，ldh工作室那是挂靠，相当于小公司挂靠在大公司下头那种。

10L  
啊。。。。天哪

11L  
这，有锤么？

12L  
不是吧他俩看着挺甜的啊，而且影帝工作室最近澄清绯闻速度一绝，我好几次还没看到绯闻就先看到澄清，他俩的事都上了好几轮热搜了我也没见澄清。

13L  
影帝粉丝好像挺喜欢小狗的。。。

14L  
影帝粉丝谁不喜欢，之前跟那个欧美大模谈恋爱，影帝粉丝红光满面的好像自己跟大模谈恋爱了一样

15L  
我朋友搞影帝，现在特别幸福，说小狗管住了他家小浪蹄子，很开心。

16L  
话说回来ldh今年的营业额超标了你们发现了吗？多了一部电视剧，他那个电视剧里有一个就是现在和小狗同组的。只不过小狗还没进组，大胆猜想一下是不是为了小狗接的。  
好渴好渴！

17L  
疯了吧。。。。

18L  
emmmm我们小生组不是不让裸奔吗？

19L  
说实话嗑不进去就是因为她们粉丝为了嗑而嗑

20L  
同感，而且营业很重，影帝明明就是万花丛中过，非要给他整个什么浪子回头金不换的人设sos，影帝自己都不答应吧。

.....

李东海从睡梦中被李赫宰摇醒，睁眼见李赫宰正一脸心虚地望着他，他笑了笑，勾住李赫宰的手指晃了晃。  
“录完了？”  
“还没，中间休息。”李赫宰捧着李东海的手，“哥哥我做错事了。”  
李东海困的迷迷糊糊，牵着两人握在一起的手贴到脸侧，胡乱亲了一口。  
“怎么了？说错话了？没事有澈哥罩着呢，一会我去找他。”  
“不是....”  
李赫宰脱掉鞋子挤了挤，在李东海腿侧挤出一块位置来放腿，他抱住自己坐在那使劲摇头。  
一头蓬松的发晃了晃，李东海忍不住翘起嘴角，跟着坐起身揉一揉李赫宰的头发。他刚睡醒还有一半思绪留在梦里，抱着人的脖子亲昵地靠在肩膀。  
“怎么了啊...可怜巴巴的，谁欺负你了？”  
李赫宰小心翼翼看他一眼，把手机塞进他手里“我不是故意的...琛哥肯定要骂我了。”  
李东海好笑看人一眼，接过来。那是一段粉丝的录屏，背景音还有金希澈主持的声音，门一推开李赫宰压在他身上似是要吻他。  
李东海当即弯起眼睛，勾起唇角抬头看一眼李赫宰。李赫宰表情委屈，眼神躲躲闪闪不敢直视他，见他看自己连忙解释。  
“我不知道...我忘记了，我以为是录播呢。”

李东海不语，定定看他一阵，张开手臂抱上去。  
“没关系，琛哥那边我来说。”  
“你不生气？”李赫宰愈发放纵撅起嘴，偷瞥李东海一眼收回目光。  
李东海忍不住发笑，果然就是个小孩，也是光鲜亮丽的明星了遇到事还这样跑来找他撒娇求摸头。他被萌的心肝发颤，凑过去吻了吻李赫宰的耳朵。  
“我生什么气，你就为了这事把我叫起来？”  
李赫宰委委屈屈看他一眼，后知后觉自己似乎被哥哥笑话了。他干脆将计就计装傻，扑过去把人压到自己身下，窝在李东海身上拱来拱去蹭着脸颊偷亲。  
“我怕你误会我嘛...”  
就像他们两人的粉丝说的那样，李赫宰在李东海面前无师自通演技极好，反正也没有别人在，他什么都不顾忌。李赫宰恨不得自己身后长出一条尾巴来，竖起来摇一摇。他在李东海颈窝蹭够了立马撑着李东海的头支起身子，可怜影帝哥哥稀里糊涂也没发现自己处于被动的地位。  
李赫宰低头蹭一蹭李东海的鼻尖，“呜呜...哥哥我可以亲你吗？”  
李东海笑起来，双手攀上李赫宰的脖颈拉近距离。两人的唇轻轻碰了碰彼此，唇齿相接缠绵在一起。

走廊又响起金希澈主持的声音，不过这一回金希澈大概不敢再随随便便的推门就进了。李赫宰在接吻间隙睁开眼睛，仔仔细细看了看李东海的表情放下心来。他专心和人接吻，像一贯那样霸道任性，舌头扫过口腔每一处，恨不能将李东海拆吃入腹才好。  
李赫宰撑在李东海头侧，从眉心吻过鼻梁，鼻尖，最后含住唇细细吮吸舔咬。李东海嘤咛一声，双手用力抱住李赫宰的腰按向自己，两人的身体紧密贴合着，下意识互相磨蹭起来。他被吻的头昏脑涨，温热的手掌贴着他的身体四处揉捏的力道舒适暧昧，他忍不住曲起腿，用大腿磨蹭着精瘦的腰。  
李东海自觉脸快要烧起来，他总在这种时候感到不同，这具身体的生理反应和他易害羞的本性互相挣扎着，一边放肆大胆的回应李赫宰一边感到羞耻。李赫宰只当他是害羞，见他脸颊潮红更加兴奋，年轻人冲动莽撞，不管不顾要在待机室里脱他的衣服。  
李东海赶紧拦住，“赫宰...不行，你一会要录节目。”

两人僵持片刻，李赫宰率先低下头，有些烫的额头蹭在李东海的肩膀。在人身上胡作非为的手却并没有停下动作，从腹肌摸到胸肌，指甲轻挠胸前茱萸用两只捏住凸起。  
“赫宰...”  
李东海推了推身上的人，李赫宰头也不抬，吻上他的喉结。  
“不会耽误的，我就是休息时间吃点间食。”  
“什么？”  
李东海梗起脖子刚要问，话出口却化作一声呻吟，他弓起身子想拒绝，李赫宰却一把压住他的手在头顶。他瞪着水润的眼睛看向人。  
“李赫宰！你还要录节目！”  
“知道知道，嘘...哥哥你不要这么大声嘛。”

中间休息结束后，李赫宰卡点出现在录制现场，满面红光的走进来让化妆师给自己补唇妆。金希澈瞥见他进来走过去，李赫宰主动打招呼，两人单独去了角落说话。在场许多人都看到了刚刚直播那一幕，许多人看过来的目光中都夹杂着一丝好奇。李赫宰装作没看到，和金希澈走到一边。此时他已经没有刚才在李东海面前撒娇打滚的样子，认真严肃的谈论着什么。  
“哥，这我真的不行。”  
李赫宰皱起眉来，认真说道“薛洋跟我的戏都是去年的事了，这个炒不来。”  
“没让你炒，你就稍微跟他多互动几下。”金希澈苦口婆心，恨不得亲自上阵演示一番教教李赫宰怎么营业。这小孩是李东海亲自嘱咐他帮着好好带的，人又聪明，他也乐意往上推。  
李赫宰犹豫一阵，还是摇了摇头。  
“不行，海哥今天来就是不放心才来的，播出来他看见会不高兴。”  
“那就说两句话总是可以的吧，娱乐圈就这么大，你还想躲到哪去？就说几句话就行，啊，就这么定了，一会录节目cue到你们别给我装傻啊。”金希澈又说了几句，拍了拍李赫宰的胳膊率先转身往回走。  
李赫宰在后面撇撇嘴，后悔没带手机来演播厅，他忍不住想打字告诉李东海汇报一下。大部分人已经在镜头前准备好了，他走过去坐下，镁光灯照的发丝发烫。金希澈给他递了个眼神，他没办法，只好起身坐到薛洋旁边的椅子上，从善如流接住金希澈递来的话茬接着聊下去。  
他比李东海想象的更快适应，没有李东海在旁边仿佛换了个人，作为新人这种程度已经十分出色了。李赫宰下意识看向金希澈，人投过来的目光充满了赞许，他却趁低下头时轻轻皱了皱眉。  
他还是想念和李东海在一起，放松安定，也不需要考虑这么多的事。想到李东海，李赫宰又焦虑的咬了咬唇，中间休息那个直播估计现在已经牢牢霸占热搜高位，他还不知道怎么硬着头皮等挨骂呢。

李东海在休息间里懒洋洋趴着，屋内仍有未散去的暧昧味道，身上盖着李赫宰的外套，人走前告诉他茶几上有粥。他转过头看了眼外带餐盒，轻轻笑起来。  
没过太久，琛哥的电话打了进来。  
“喂...”李东海懒洋洋餍足的声音似乎火上浇油，琛哥焦头烂额的声音添上些许火气。  
“还喂！出多大的事知道吗！”  
“哎呀....这叫突发事件，就是来考验咱们公关的。”李东海蹬了蹬腿，终于从沙发上爬起来，一手打电话一手拆开餐盒的包装。还好粥是温热的，香味扑鼻让李东海的心情更好。  
他知道李赫宰不会故意做什么的，瞧人那傻样儿，哪有那个心眼去故意做什么。他理解琛哥的想法，但他的男朋友，他自己心里清楚。  
琛哥被气的不轻，也许是仍然顾忌着他以前的脾气没说出什么重话，不过只听那粗重的喘气声就知道气的够呛。  
“东海，不是我说你，你能不能慎重考虑一下，就算你无所谓，他还需要工作。你就说这件事，你让我怎么解释？嗯？又装死看不见？你俩就差出柜了吧。”  
“我考虑了啊，大家这不是接受的挺好么。”  
李东海开了免提，打开社交软件滑了几下，入目全是啊啊啊啊啊和嗑死我了。他笑呵呵回道“你去看看，她们还嗑着正爽呢。哎呀新时代了，不要这么闭塞嘛。”  
琛哥只觉得自己血压都快要升上来。  
“我闭塞？？？？你们俩是不是疯了啊，这是直播，他想亲你是吧？你在那干嘛呢，不知道圆一下场，睡了啊？”  
“是啊，你仔细看看视频，我当时在补觉。”李东海理直气壮，舀了勺粥送到嘴里，不凉不热，温度正好。他舒适的眯起眼睛，舔了舔唇角。  
“他真不知道是直播，大家愿意议论就说呗，反正我们俩也要进组了，正好炒炒热度。再说了，不是我没有事业心，那我以前跟那么多人在一起过，现在谈个恋爱还不让了？”  
琛哥顿时更加头痛，“说到这个，我还想跟你说呢，你俩拍戏能不能消停点，别再给我惹出什么事来了行吗？”  
“行啊，怎么不行，我肯定好好拍戏，哪也不去，这个你放心。”  
李东海笑呵呵的说道“挂了，赫宰给我买的粥再不吃就凉了。”  
说完，不等那边再说什么立刻挂断电话。李东海哼着歌捧起碗，美滋滋的眯起眼睛。果然还是一起工作比较舒服，他开始认真的思考也许自己真的可以考虑一下跟李赫宰一起接个综艺试试。  
他想了一会，又低头专心喝粥，等李赫宰下班一起回家。  
何平路过休息室打开门，见他已经醒了打了招呼又关上门。节目还在录制，他算了算估计还有几个小时才能结束。夕阳余晖从休息室的窗户到他的背上，暖洋洋的烘着。  
李东海突然想起什么，掏出手机打开备忘录，李赫宰爱喝的果汁没有了，等下要买点带回家。

-tbc-  
by：玻璃


End file.
